The Seige
by Fanlover14
Summary: In a world where Ethan is born into a race that human society looks down upon and has a utmost hatred for, what will he do when he meets a human that takes interest in him? What will he do when he learns of his peoples past? Read on to find out. Slash. Guy/Guy. Don't Like, Don't Read!
1. A Mother's Love

**This is a story I thought would be interesting for some, I know I've been thinking about it lately. I hope you enjoy! Also, I'll be getting to my other stories here shortly, I just get caught up with business and all.**

Samantha Morgan looked down at a pair of oak brown eyes, staring up at her as she cooed to her baby and smiled at him before she looked at his ears and a dark feeling welled up inside her.

"Honey, we don't have much time to decide. We were lucky the doctor was a family friend and decided to keep all of this between us. But we need to decide!" her husband Ross said as he paced back and forth in the delivery room.

Samantha looked back down at her babies ears, pointed like knifes, though small they were she knew what this would mean for her baby boy.

"Ross, I...I can't do it. I carried our baby boy for nine months...how could I possibly have his ears cut into right after birth? I won't do it!" Samantha said, standing her ground as she laid in the hospital bed and held onto her baby who just giggled and cooed at his mother.

"Samantha! Be reasonable, he is a elf! You know what that means for him! For the rest of his life, he will be shunned and treated like dirt! Kyle says the surgery will leave minimal scarring and nobody will be able to tell!" Ross said in a hushed voice as he stopped and looked at his wife with concern.

"He is our son Ross! How could we change him for who he is! You knew the risk we took by having a baby, elven blood runs in my family! I won't go through with the surgery!" hollered Samantha as she lay in the bed and held her son close, careful not to alert anyone else of their situation out in the hall. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she looked down at her baby and then back at her husband who crossed his arms and looked away from her gaze.

"What will you do about his schooling? His life as a adult? Samantha...I don't want to do this any more than you do. But what kind of life will he live? I can not control what the world thinks of elves, or how they treat them. I was with you for those nine months, helping you along. I love our son just as much as you do...but if this is what you wish...then we must leave tonight. Kyle says he has transportation available by a private ambulance for us to leave the hospital by. I'll pack our things and tell Kyle our decision...I just hope this is for the best." Ross murmured as he left the room, leaving his wife with their baby boy.

Samantha brought her baby close to her chest as she held onto him, small wet tears running down her cheeks as she brushed aside some of the babies soft brown hair.

"Mommy will always protect you..my sweet Ethan." Samantha cooed as she smiled at the babies sweet laugh.

**Seventeen Years Later**

Ethan stared outside of his bedroom window, watching as rain softly pitter pattered at the other end of the glass panel. He looked at his bedside clock, he knew his parents were fast asleep by now. Ethan took one more glance outside his window before he opened it and slipped outside onto the roof, feeling the rain drench him instantly as he smiled to himself and gracefully jumped off the roof and onto the ground, landing on his feet. He walked around the front yard and looked over at his neighbors house. He dashed behind the bushes as he walked over to the neighbors and walked into their backyard, where a giant pool lay. He walked over to the waters edge as he cast his hand down into it and watched his veins begin to glow a florescent blue. The water began to encircle his arms as he swished it around before him, still amazed at his magical powers and prowess.

"What are you doing?" came voice behind him, startling Ethan as he dropped the water back and fell in by surprise.

Ethan kicked his legs as best he could but couldn't resurface again, if only his father had taught him how to swim whenever he had asked. That's when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and bring him back to surface, choking and gagging on the chlorinated water. He kicked his legs as the person swam to the pools edge and hurled him over the side onto the pavement.

"Jesus, are you all right!" came the voice as Ethan knelt up and coughed more before he turned around drastically and scurried away.

"Stay back! Please!" Ethan yelled, raising his hand up in self defense as a he backed up against a nearby tree in fear.

"Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!" the voice said firmly as Ethan stood his ground and held out his hand, closing his eyes in fear.

That's when Ethan felt a hand wrap around his before the fingers encircled around the back of his hand, making him open his eyes slowly as he looked at the person in front of him. He could tell it was a guy just like him, but taller and more built. The other guys hair stuck just above his eyes as he looked at Ethan with surprise.

"I'm not going to hurt you...but I would like to know why you were using magic on my pool water?" the other man asked. Ethan could feel his body shaking as he kept his eyes trained on the other man, before he let down his hand and stared at him.

"I'm sorry! I was just...I was just being stupid!" Ethan stuttered out as the other man got closer and wrapped a towel around him.

"Let's get you inside, come on. Grandma will want to talk with you...about your magic." the other man began to say before he stopped suddenly and looked at Ethan's ears. "Your a elf I see." the man said as he raised a hand and brushed it against the tips of Ethan's ears.

"Please, don't hurt me!" Ethan said as he covered his ears and watched the man retract his hand quickly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, come with me. I know someone who will wish to see you. Don't worry, I'll have you home before your parents begin to worry." the man said as he helped Ethan up to his feet before he wrapped a towel around the smaller of the two and led him to the backdoor.

"I'm Benny." the man said as he looked down at the elf walking beside him.

"I..I'm Ethan." Ethan said, still shaking as he let the new stranger lead him inside the house before closing the backdoor and shutting off the light.

**What do y'all think! Please review!**


	2. A Proposition

**I can see this is going to be one of my fan favorites, so many of you have already started reviewing and following in such a short time. Anyways, please enjoy another chapter to this wonderful story!**

Ethan sat there on the Weir's living room couch while Benny went looking for his grandmother, his hair still stuck to his face as he sat stiff as a board on the fabric. The home smelled like a nursing home, but also like fresh ground herbs and spices at the same time. He quickly turned his head whenever he saw two shadows coming upon him. He darted to one side of the couch while he watched a elderly silver haired woman and Benny take their seats on the sofa.

"My, the poor dear is as white as can be. And where did you say you found him?" the old woman asked as she reached forward and tried to rest her hand against Ethan's forehead before he darted away once more.

"He was out back, using magic on the water of the pool. That's when he fell in and I dove in after him." Benny said as he watched Ethan's brown eyes dart between him and his grandmother multiple times, clearly frightened.

"Do not fear young one, me and my grandson aren't going to hurt you or call the police or any of that nonsense. My names Evelyn Weir and this is my grandson Benjamin Weir, whom you've already met I see. I just wish to inquire as to why you were using magic in my pool?" Evelyn asked as she retracted her hand and watched Ethan slowly but finally let down his guard as he relaxed into the couch.

"I..I was just playing with my power. I didn't mean to wake you or disturb you, I rarely leave my house and it's only when my mother is with me." Ethan stammered as he averted his eyes to look around the strange home.

"I see...why are you so afraid of us?" Evelyn asked, noticing how jittery Ethan was with the both of them as she watched him drum his foot repeatedly on the carpet and drum his fingers on his legs.

"My mom has told me things about humans, many of them not so great. She told me...that humans hate elves like me...I thought when Benny found me he was going to hurt me. I usually have something around my ears to make them less visible like a hat or skull cap. In all honesty, I do not know much of the outside world other than what my mother has taught me. She's schooled me in everything I need to know." Ethan said as he looked back up at the elderly woman who's sympathetic eyes said she probably already knew that part just from looking at him.

"Ethan..is your mother a mage like yourself? Or a elf?" Evelyn asked as she sat there, her hands folded together on her lap as she awaited the older teens answers.

"No...magic and elven blood runs through her family tree though. Her grandmother was a elf and her grandfather a mage. It skipped her and her mother but was born unto me, I learned my magic on my own." Ethan said, looking dejected as he thought back to all his mothers teachings, knowing she tried her best with what she had to raise him the way he was.

"Can you...can you tell me why humans hate the elves as much as they do? Mother would never tell me why humans grew to hate us, and why we were cast out from normal society." Ethan asked, his eyes gleaming to know the truth behind everything, to know why his parents had to keep him hidden for all of these years.

"Oh my poor dear...you do not know the story...come with me and I shall tell you the tales of old. Benny, go fetch my key to the cellar please." Evelyn said as she helped Ethan up and guided him through to the back of her home. She waved her hand with a mystic glow and a wall in the kitchen begin to shimmer as a doorway appeared in it, Benny walking up to his grandmother with the key. She took the small golden key and pressed it into the door lock, unlocking it with a audible clicking noise.

Evelyn led the both of them down a dark stone stairwell, small torches flashing on as she walked into a big and spacious room filled with bookcases and tables with jars and trinkets on them.

"This is my spell room, and also the room where I keep very old books for when I get bored or decide to lecture Benny for doing something bad. Let's see here, ah, there we are!" Evelyn said as she found a thick brown book, bound in old cracked leather. Ethan watched her as she threw the book onto a nearby table and opened it up, skimming through it before her finger found a chapter inside it.

"Long ago, elves and humans lived in peace alongside the dwarves and woodland spirits. Now you have to understand, this was even before the time of King Arthur and before England went about colonizing the world so we are talking hundreds of years ago. A young maiden from a small kingdom in Northern Europe traveled to a neighboring kingdom inhabited by the elves there. The elves were known for their research and craftsmanship, so many people from all over who travel to their kingdoms to buy and trade goods. It says here that the young woman was with a group of royal guards when she suddenly went missing from the market square in that village. When news of her disappearance spread, her father sent out search parties to find her. Days went by before they found her body in the river outside of the elven kingdom. Her father, having lost his only daughter, went into a furious rage. It's said he gathered his armies, and blamed the elves for this doing. Word spread across the land about the act blamed on the elves, and people used this opportunity to try and overthrow the elven kingdoms to enslave them and make them do their beck and call. So, having gathered his armies together the king waged war on the elves of that land. Killing them and raiding their villages till he finally made his way to the elven capitol of Valanthril. The king of the elves retreated his forces back into the city walls and held firm against the human kings attacks, and finally their prowess and very craftsmanship they were known for held true as the king retreated his forces from their land. Having left it broken and burned, the elves had been left with nothing but the ashes of their homes and the bodies of their loved ones. It was only later, did they find out the young princess had been murdered by a common human slave who had escaped his master. Too late though, for the elves names had been burned with disgrace and crimes they had not committed. So instead of the king retracting his word and embarrassing his honor and self image, he continued to blame all elves for what had happen to his poor daughter. And as the centuries went by and human civilization expanded, the distrust and hatred for elves stayed with them. And to this day, elves have been banished from cities and outcast from regular society. That my dear...is the story as to why elves such as yourself have to know live in hiding." Evelyn said as she looked up sadly, noticing that the edges of Ethan's eyes were wet as he held back tears.

"My people...they suffered and died at the crime of one they did not commit? And not only that, but a crime committed by a human such as the ones that cast us out?" Ethan stuttered, feeling a new found anger building up inside him as he closed his eyes. He could almost hear the cries of agony and suffering his ancestors had endured so long ago.

"Ethan dear, why don't you sit down?" Evelyn said as she walked over and helped him to a nearby chair as he sat there and pondered over the story of his people.

"Grandmother, dawn is approaching. We need to get him back to his house before his mother and father wake up and find him missing." Benny said as he watched his grandmother rub the elves shoulder tenderly as she looked up at him and nodded.

"I know...Ethan I have a proposition for you. I know your mother and father are probably struggling right now with your mother having to stay home all the time and tutor you in school and what she can. I know me and my grandson are also basically strangers to you right now, but how would you like to start coming over here every day for school? I've sure got the books for it, and I can also teach you to harness your magical ability and I have a lot of books about elven culture I could let you read through to learn more about your people. How does that sound?" Evelyn asked the young elf in front of her as she stood on the balls of her feet and knelt down in front of him.

"Yea...that actually sounds really nice. Thank you both for your hospitality, even though I was the one trespassing on your guys property." Ethan said as he looked up into Evelyn's withered green eyes as she smiled back at him.

"I'll walk you over to your parent's house before the sun rises and have a talk with them. If they say yes, it'll give my grandson here a chance at making a friend. Lord knows he needs one." Evelyn said, ignoring the mock glare and open mouthed shock her grandson shot at her from behind as she watched Ethan giggle.

"Benny, head on to bed. You have school in the morning, I'm going to take our friend here back home and have a talk with his parents and see where they stand on this matter. I'll be back before the bus comes to get you." Evelyn said as she stood back up alongside Ethan and began to walk him back up the stone stairwell.

"I hope to see you later!" Benny said as he waved at Ethan who simply waved back at him before disappearing up the stairwell once more.

**How is it coming along? Please tell me! I'm hoping it's great! Don't forget to hit that review button!**


	3. What This Entails

**I'm really enjoying the reviews I'm getting! I assure you this story will get much better if you all keep being faithful readers and keep reading on!**

Evelyn knocked on the Morgan's front door firmly as she had her other hand wrapped around Ethan's shoulder, holding him close. That's when the front door opened and there stood his mother, tears in her eyes as she rubbed at them.

"Oh my God! Ethan, my baby!" Samantha hollered out as she lurched forward and took her son into her arms, his tall body being swept up into a pile of flesh and tears as his mother cried. "I woke up and came to your room and you were gone! Me and your father have been calling your cellphone for a hour now. Where did you go?" Samantha said as she leaned back and scolded her son before she noticed Evelyn again.

"Hello Mrs. Morgan, my name is Evelyn Weir and my grandson happen to catch your son playing with magic in our backyard pool. I'm not mad or anything before you start to worry and do not fret, I am not going to tell of Ethan's little secret. But I would like to have a word with you if I may?" Evelyn asked as she awaited to be asked in, earning a small head nod from the frantic mother as she stood up and let Evelyn pass.

Minutes Later

"So as you can see Mr and Mrs. Morgan, your son needs training in his magic. I have seen very great mages, good friends of mine, lose themselves to the very magic that coursed through their veins. I would like the opportunity to tutor your son here in his magic ability. Magic has run in my family for centuries now and I couldn't recommend a better tutor than myself. Ethan could come over to my place just as my grandson leaves for school in the morning and I could have him back later in the evening. And I would teach him in regular school subjects as well and my grandson is a great student so I'm sure he could help as well in Ethan's studies. And I'm sure you would enjoy the chance at getting back to your job Mrs. Morgan. And you need not worry about your family secret, it is safe with me and my grandson. We personally believe that equality exists for all, no matter pass misdeeds or who they are." Evelyn said as she sat there in the Morgan's living room with a cup of tea in her lap.

"Well, it would be nice to get back to work and help my husband with the bills once more. And I'm sure Ethan has been dying for some friendship all these years of being cooped up here. Is this what you truly want Ethan?" Samantha asked as she looked over at her son who was sitting quietly in the corner chair, watching them all converse.

"Yes mother! More than anything! All these years, I've been trapped inside this house. I know you and father have done your best to raise me and teach me what I need to know. Mrs. Weir can finally teach me about my people from the days of old. I know so little of my ancestors, of my family. I finally have a chance to learn my roots, learn where I came from and what I'm made of inside." Ethan said as he looked at his mother with a gleam in his eye. He watched her look at her husband who simply nodded his head to her before she stood up and offered Evelyn her hand.

"You've got a deal Mrs. Weir. Just please take care of my son and make sure he's taught right, I've spent so long protecting him from the world. I love my son more than anything and I will do anything to ensure his safety." Samantha said as Evelyn stood up and shook her hand in happiness as she looked at the younger woman with promise.

"Do not fear, Ethan will be in good hands. Now I must bid you all goodbye and return home. I'll expect Ethan at my door tomorrow by seven. Enjoy your morning Mr and Mrs. Morgan and Ethan, rest up for tomorrow." Evelyn said as she waved goodbye to the young elf and took her leave outside the front door. Ethan moved aside the curtains from the window as he watched the elderly woman walk across the front yard, waving to her grandson Benny who was boarding the local school bus as he waved back to her.

Two Months Later

Ethan sat there in Evelyn's spell room, reading from a old and dusty book before he moved his hand over a bowl of embers and suddenly fire erupted around the palm of his hand into a perfect ball.

"That's great Ethan! Your coverage of the fire element is coming along nicely!" Evelyn cheered as she smiled in glee at the practicing mage before she walked over to a nearby closest and opened it.

"What are you looking for my lady?" Ethan asked as he closed his hand around the ball of fire, extinguishing it.

"How many times have I told to quit calling me that? I'm grandma, or Evelyn, take your pick! I'm looking for a certain something." Evelyn said as she stood back for a moment to think before finally going back in and returning with something.

"Sorry, I'm trying to embrace my old culture. I can't thank you enough for lending me those books on the ancient elven lands and culture. I've learned so much about my people, did you know that my elven family ancestry runs all the way back to the king of Valanthril himself!" Ethan said excitedly, closing his now completed fire spell tome as he watched Evelyn put something down onto the table. He could see that it was heavily wrapped in a green silky fabric as she began to undo it. "What is that?" Ethan asked inquisitively.

"This, is a gift for you. My new protege! Ethan, this artifact dates back to the times of Valanthril itself. A family heirloom passed down for many generations until it reached me. I...it holds great power in it so I ask you that you guard this safely. Ethan, this was a amulet made from the most exquisite gems pulled from a dwarven mountain in Southern Europe long ago. It was said that the dwarven king himself gave the amulet to the elven king of Valanthril for continued peace among their empires. I never told you this, but my family ancestors use to be family friends with yours in their kingdom. The king himself gave this amulet to my family for safe keeping whenever the trouble with the humans started. And once the empire fell,we had no one to return it to and so we kept it in our family. I do not know if it was fate that brought you to Benjamin and me but I must do the right thing. I finally have the rightful heir to return the amulet to, you." Evelyn said as she pulled out a beautiful golden amulet laced with emeralds and sapphires, rubies and opals. She stepped forward and placed the beautiful piece of jewelry into Ethan's hands and clasped his fingers around it.

Before Ethan knew what he was doing, he had thrown his arms around the old woman and drew her into a hug as soft tears ran down his cheeks.

"You don't know how much this means to me Evelyn. My whole life I had wondered about my elven heritage and you came along and have been able to give it back to me. I know so many of my kind can't possibly be this lucky, so I thank you for your gratitude." Ethan said as he leaned back and looked at the precious amulet, glistening in the fire light of the room.

"Grandmother! Come up here quick! There is something on the news Ethan and you need to see!" came Benjamin's voice from up the stairwell. Ethan only glanced at Evelyn briefly before they both took off running up the steps and into the Weir's living room.

"We are getting reports that a camp of elves has been slaughtered outside of Los Angeles early this morning. Tom, do you have anything to cover from there?" a woman's voice said on the television as Ethan ran into the living room. He watched as a scene unfolded onto the TV screen, bodies upon bodies of elves strung up on tree's.

"Yes Lisa, I'm here at one of the many national parks here in California and two joggers were out this morning when they came by this horrific scene and called it into the police. As you can see behind me, the police have cordoned off much of the area. But the carnage is still visible from here and it is gruesome. It appears that early this morning, a group of what we believe were human thugs must have come across the traveling group of elves and slaughtered them all out of hatred. Authorities aren't ruling anything out at the moment, but are saying the body count is expected to be at about fifty. Once the area is cleaned and made public again, we will have better estimates to just how bad this was here. Back to you Lisa!" the man said. Ethan looked away from the scene on TV as he began to sob with tears of anger. That's when he felt a pair of strong arms encircle his body and hold him close as he sobbed.

"How could they! There were children in those tree's for fuck sake! How could they kill them like that!" Ethan sobbed into Benny's shoulder as the taller male held onto him with a firm grip.

"I know E, I know. Come on, let's go upstairs to my room and we can talk there." Benny said as he looked at his grandmother worriedly before escorting Ethan up the stairs to the second floor as his grandmother turned the TV off and sat down on the couch and wiped her eyes.

Ethan was soon sitting on Benny's bed with the taller of the two holding onto him protectively. He leaned into the comforting touch as he stared down at his amulet that Evelyn had bestowed upon him.

"They will pay...they will all pay for what they have done to me and my people." Ethan muttered out softly, having cried all the tears he could. He felt a blackness begin to develop inside him, like a seedling taking root inside his heart.

"Shhh E, do not talk like that. What those humans did was wrong, and I know there isn't anything we can do to avenge your people and I am terrible sorry...you know I'm here for you whenever you need me right?" Benny asked Ethan as Ethan nodded his head in response before he turned to look at the taller of the two. Benny just leaned forward and held onto his best friend, rubbing his back soothingly as the other wrapped his arms around his neck and sniffled softly.

"I trust you and your grandmother, your the only ones I can trust besides my parents. Who knows what would happen to me if anyone else found out about me. I'd probably end up like those poor elves in California." Ethan said as he held onto Benny and sniffled some more before reaching up to wipe his eyes.

"Never, because they would have to go through grandmother and especially me to get to you. We care a lot about you E, and these two months getting to know you have been the best in my life. Never forget how much we love you and how much we think of you." Benny said as he felt a wetness of his own begin to touch the edges of his eyes as he brushed the thoughts of Ethan getting hurt away.

"I love you guys too, you've made such a big difference in my life. I use to just sit in my room all the time, wondering what life was like outside that house and outside this forsaken town. Then I happened upon you two, and now I have a master mage teaching me all I need to know and a best friend." Ethan said happily, not noticing how the word friend made Benny cringe slightly.

"Yea...friend." was all Benny could mutter to himself, but too loudly it seemed for Ethan retracted back and looked at him with hurt in his eyes.

"Are you not happy with our friendship Benny?" Ethan asked as he felt a pang of pain grip his heart at Benny's sudden words.

"No, no, no! That's not what I meant at all E! It's just...I...well I've come to know you a lot in these last two months since grandmother took you on as her apprentice. From the times we've practiced magic together to the time we just stay up all night and play video games until grandma comes in and yells for us to go to bed. I don't know, somewhere along that road I...I developed more than just a friend kind of feeling for you."Benny said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously before he felt a hand on his in his lap.

"Are you saying...you like me...as in...romantically?" Ethan asked, mixed emotions running through his eyes as Benny stood up and turned away.

"Ya see! You even say it like it's a bad thing, well I'll have you know that same gender romances were not that uncommon in elven and dwarven lore!" Benny snapped, feeling ashamed and confused until he felt a hand tug on his. He turned around to see Ethan's other hand glowing a brilliant white before he opened it to reveal a ice rock in the shape of a heart.

"I know this, and I'll have you know I've read those elven culture books to the very last word. Benny, I can't say I don't feel the same. Or that it hasn't crossed my mind, so I want you to have this. As a stepping stone for something hopeful. It'll never melt, but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow when you get home from school!" Ethan said as he placed the ice rock into Benny's hand and raced out of the room and down the stairs, leaving behind a bewildered and stunned Benny who just looked down into his hand palm at the glistening ice heart as he began to smirk with a hint of red in his cheeks.

**Sooo, I really hope I did well with this chapter. I don't know if the romance sounds rushed or not, thoughts? Please review and tell me what you think! I appreciate it!**


	4. Lord of the Blue

**Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! It reassures me of how well I'm going every time I hear your praise and words of encouragement! Please enjoy another chapter!**

Two Weeks Later

Ethan stumbled through the mythical forest Benny had led him to, a blindfold around his eyes as he felt around for tree's so he wouldn't bash into one.

"For God sake Benny, where are we going!" Ethan demanded as he hit his head on a low lying branch and rubbed his forehead in pain.

"Oh quit your fussing, we are here!" Benny said as he came up behind Ethan and began to undo the knot in the bandana. "I found something and wanted to show you. I was out here in the mythical forest a few days ago and found it and couldn't wait to show you!" Benny said as the blindfold fell away.

Ethan was left staring at a beautiful and tranquil waterfall emptying into a pond, lights dashing around as a few pixies hovered nearby around the waters edge. He smiled to himself before turning to see Benny with a grin from ear to ear.

"That's not all! The pixies led me to a item once I got here, it's a abandoned dragon egg!" Benny said excitedly before he grabbed Ethan's hand and ran around the edge of the water, scattering a few annoyed pixies who just fluttered away. Ethan let Benny lead him away towards a small walkway that led behind the waterfall, shielding himself from the constant misty spray from the water as it came down.

"What it creation's name!" Ethan hollered out as he followed Benny into a small cove behind the waterfall, glistening as water stained the cave walls and dripped from the ceiling. That's when he saw it, a large rock looking object laying in the middle of a nest built out of whole tree branches and hedges. He walked forward as he watched the egg shimmer from inside, the whole shell a beautiful dark blue with white golden blotches.

"Stop! Do not come forth any further strangers!" came a beautiful yet haunting voice before a whirlwind of leaves appeared before both of the boys. As the leaves began to fly away, there stood a beautiful forest fairy. Her hair a golden blonde that draped down her back and swirled into tree branches at the end. Ethan looked at her enchanting green eyes that shimmered as she walked towards them, a dress made from flower petals and leaves draping behind her. "You intrude upon my sanctuary, may I ask why for?" the beautiful fairy said, her voice as beautiful as a harp being played.

"I came to show my friend the wonders of the forest...and I thought this place would be a beautiful place to show him. He hasn't seen much of the world my lady." Benny said as he stood there, watching as water seemed to drip from the ceiling as simply roll off the fairies golden skin.

"I see, and what of you young one...wait...I sense something about you. Take thy shield off your head, show me your ears." the fairy commanded as she walked gracefully forward towards where Ethan stood, watching him as he took off his skull cap with a quivering hand. He watched as she came forth and raised a hand, her wrist cuffed with a bracelet made from flowering petals and twigs, before she felt the tips of his ears and smiled.

"You are a elf I see, I have not seen one of your kind in so long it seems. I sense a power about you, almost like a young flower getting ready to blossom forth and show the world it's true colors. I am the spirit of the forest, I protect all that it is, has been, and ever will be. I have watched you two since you set forth in my borders, you both are a inquisitive pair I must say. Yet there is more to you both than meets the eye...I sense a romance getting ready to bloom from both of thee." the fairy said as she retracted her hand and stepped back to look at the two boys reddening faces.

"We are sorry we trespassed among your forest my lady, I promise it will never happen again." Ethan said as he quietly bowed before the forest spirit.

"Do not fear young child, you have done nothing of the sort. On the contrary, I am quite glad you both have graced this forest with your presence. As you can clearly see, I have a abandoned dragon egg here, the mother of the egg left some time ago and I have not seen or sensed her near for many moons now. Without someone to guard over the egg, the baby inside will surely die. I have nurtured it to the best of my ability but alas I can not give it the warmth and love that it needs. Would either of thee being willing to take it as their own and become it's new parent?" the fairy asked both of the teens, studying their reactions as she walked over by the egg and knelt down beside it. Ethan watched as she traced her fingers across the shell, casting a light inside that showed a young baby dragonling slowly moving and twitching inside.

"I shall take it my lady, if you deem me worthy enough of such a feat." Ethan said, stepping forth and taking a bow before the forest spirit.

"Ah, such manners for a young elf. Great power indeed. Then it is settled, I shall let you have the egg. But on one condition. You must bring me a certain flower that only grows on the outer edge of my forest, it blooms every full moon and only on a full moon. It is a radiant flower, with three blossoms on it. Each petal grows out like a egg attached to a vine, and they will be a brilliant white with gray lines striping the side. Bring me that flower and prove to me you are responsible enough and worthy enough to take this creature under your wing. But you must hurry, for the flower blooms tonight on tonight's full moon. If not found by tomorrow morning, this dragonling will surely perish. Now go, do as I ask!" the fairy commanded as the boys ran out of the cove, a smile upon her lips before she once again disappeared into a turret of blowing leaves.

Later That Night

Ethan scoured the forest edge with both Benny and his grandmother and their flashlights. He bent down to inspect every flowering petal before moving on to the next.

"Hey guys, is this it!" Benny called out, causing Evelyn and Ethan to run over to him as they all crowded around a small yet ornate flowering vine. Ethan shined his flashlight onto the petals and saw their distinct gray lines running up the side against the white color of the flower.

"This is called Moon Tears, because look how the petals hang off like dripping tears. It's so white and gray that it resembles the color of the moon as well. This must be what she was asking for!" Evelyn said as she grabbed a garden shovel and began to dig up the flower itself before presenting it to Ethan.

"Now go boys before it's too late to save that dragonling. I'll be waiting at home awaiting your return!" Evelyn said as she watched the two boys get up and run off into the forest back to the forest spirits sanctuary.

Soon Ethan and Benny were back in the cove, with flower in tow as they waited for the forest spirit to show herself.

"I see you have returned with what I asked for young ones. This is good, I thank you for your act of worthiness." the fairy said as she materialized before them and stepped forth, reaching her hand out and taking the flower before placing it in a pouch draping from her dress. She stepped aside and let Ethan walk forth towards the dragon egg as he bent down and ran his fingers across the smooth edge. That's when he felt the egg begin to move and crack.

"Ah, I see you two are just in time to see this hatchling into the world." the fairy said as she smiled and let Benny step forth alongside Ethan.

Benny felt his mouth drop as he watched the egg begin to crack more and more before a leg kicked out of the shell, and then a wing, and then the head. He smiled whenever a beautiful golden dragon with blue wings crawled out and began to chirp insistently at the both of them. He watched as Ethan reached down and opened the palm of his hand, letting the dragon sniff it before deciding to crawl up on his arm and look at him in the eye.

"It has imprinted on you young elf, this young hatchling is now apart of you. Treat it well and it shall protect you and guard you in whatever endeavors you pursue. I shall take my leave, I thank you once again for completing the task I set out for you. Fare the well young ones." the fairy said before she disappeared in a flash of moonlight piercing the falls.

Ethan smiled at the young dragonling as it crawled around his shoulders, it's tail waving back and forth across his neck as it chirped at Benny and him both.

"I think I'll call you...Sivath, Lord of the Blue. What do you think Benny?" Ethan asked the other teen as they both smiled at the chirping dragonling as it stretched it's wings and looked at the both of them.

"I think it's a great name, I'm happy for you E." Benny said as he drew closer to the elf, making Ethan catch notice of him.

"Thanks Benny...I...uh..couldn't have accomplished this without you ya know." Ethan said softly, noticing how he was drawing closer to the Benny as well. They both stared longingly into each others eyes as their faces kept inching closer and closer together. Ethan could feel Benny's hot breath near him before suddenly the dragonling chirped loudly and disrupted the both of them, causing them to jump a few inches from each other before they started to laugh together and pet the dragon as it chirped and squeaked at them happily.

**I really hope you all are starting to like this story more and more! I'm working very hard on it! Please review, I appreciate it!**


	5. Heir to the Throne

**Thank you so much for the wonderful words you all have given me and the continued support through this!**

One Month Later

Ethan sat there in the Weir living room while Sivath rested in his lap, quietly chirping with every breath he took. That's when he heard Benny come tromping down the stairs before running into the living room.

"I'm so dead! Ethan? Why didn't you wake me up?" Benny hollered out, scrambling to get his backpack ready and grab a bagel from the cabinet in the kitchen.

"Maer Aduil to you as well Benny." Ethan said with a smirk as his scrambled through the whole house.

"Maybe a good morning for you, not for me! I'll be twenty minutes late for school! Gah!" Benny hollered out as he raced into the living room and gave both Ethan and Sivath a pat on the head.

Ethan couldn't help but laugh as Sivath grunted and flew off towards the mantle on the fireplace as Benny raced out of the living room and out of the house.

"Oh dear, he's gone and riled up the dragon again hasn't he? I swear, that boy needs a good smack in the head sometime." Evelyn said as she walked in and sat down beside Ethan, turning on the morning news. "You've come a long way my boy, you've learned my teachings faster than I could have ever expected. I think today you deserve a day off. What do you want to do?" Evelyn asked as she sat there and patted her apprentice on the leg.

"Evelyn...can I ask you something." Ethan asked, looking out towards the window as a few birds flew around her young birch tree.

"Of course Ethan, you may ask me anything." Evelyn responded sweetly, admiring the young dragon still flying around.

"I know that a rare few of elves live in the urban cities like me, that many of them decide to live in the forests. I was wondering...could I go to one of them. To see my people, learn their ways. Is there one even near here?" Ethan asked, his voice quivering as he looked back at his teacher and friend. She simply smiled at him and nodded her head.

"There is talk, of one outside of the city. I shall take you to see them, but let me leave Benjamin a note for it will be until late tonight before we return." Evelyn said as she stood up, walking to the window as she looked to the sky in wonder. Ethan smiled as his dragon returned to his arm before it nestled itself around his neck.

"Then let us leave and make haste my lady!" Ethan said energetically.

Three Hours Later

Evelyn and Ethan trekked through the forest as sunlight pierced through the high branches. That's when Ethan saw it, a archway in the tree's surrounded by torches of light, whose fire glistened off the trees themselves.

"Handuran Jatish!" came a pair of voices as Ethan stopped suddenly before two archers jumped down from the trees and aimed their bows at them.

"Wait! We do not come in harm! Ethan, take off your cap!" Evelyn hollered out as she raised her hands into the air and created a defensive shield around them, which shimmered in a brilliant gray as Ethan threw off his beanie cap revealing his ears. The elven archers dropped their aim as they stopped and waited for the elderly human to drop her protective shield. Evelyn waited a few minutes before she trusted the situation enough to drop the shield, her body weak from the expense of magic she had just used.

"You are one of us?" one of the elven archers asked, a young man not a bit older than Ethan himself as he stepped forward and reached up to touch the tip of Ethan's ears.

"Mae Govanen Mellon!" the other elf said in surprise, walking over to join the other archer as they inspected the new elf. That's when Ethan remembered Evelyn and rushed over to her side, helping her up as she stood on both of her legs and regained her breath.

"I am fine young one, just a wee bit tired is all. Let us go forth and meet your people for the first time for us both!" Evelyn said as she walked forth alongside Ethan, the archers watching the female mage carefully as they let them pass through the gate.

Twenty Minutes Later

Ethan stared up in amazement at the towering tree's that encircled the elven camp, as elves of all ages moved in and out of the tree's. As the archers moved them into the center of the camp, every eye was on them, especially Ethan. That's when a older female elf approached them and the archers, extending her arms out in greeting.

"Greetings travelers, my name is Ayla. What brings you to our clan?" Ayla asked, her violet eyes scanning them both. Ethan took a long look at her, he had never seen other elves before in his life until now. She had silver wavy hair that revealed a sculpted, gloomy face. Piercing violet eyes that set well within their sockets, which watched thoughtfully over the families they had befriended long ago. A tattoo of a dagger lies subtlety beside the side of her right eye, leaving a memory of a new life.

"I have come from the city, to seek out my own kind. I am seventeen years of age, and have been hidden from the world by my parents in fear of exile...or worse. I have come to seek your ways, to seek guidance from my people. This human woman here is my mentor and teacher in the ways of magic for I am a mage as well." Ethan said, trying his best to show the overseer of the clan the utmost respect that she deserved.

"A mage you say...yes we could use you in our clan. Do you not wish to leave the human world and join us...we have room in our clan for you if so be the whim of your decision." Ayla said, stepping forth towards Ethan as she studied him and looked him over.

"I am sorry, but I have my family in the city to think of, and not only that but a great friend as well. I would love nothing more to join my people, but I have to be with them as well. I have come to set eyes on my own kind for the first time in my whole life." Ethan said, watching as the rest of the elven clan began to encircle the group and watch the events unfold between their overseer and the new strangers.

"Wait...what is that in which shimmers under your shirt? Show me." Ayla said, now intrigued as she caught sight of Ethan's amulet. Ethan looked over to Evelyn who simply nodded her head in agreement before he reached under the shirt fabric and pulled out the kings amulet.

"By the God's, that is the amulet of the king of Valanthril. King of our people from long ago, I've seen it in books about our people before our society collapsed and scattered across the lands. Only a heir to the throne would be in possession of such a artifact! That means...by fate our king has returned!" Ayla said in joy, causing the growing crowd to erupt into murmurs and joyous shouts. Ethan watched as she ran to the top of a nearby rock and jumped on, throwing her hands into the air. "Rejoice my people! For our born king has returned! The heir to our king Tehlmar! We have waited for centuries for a leader to once again be brought to our people, and fate has finally given us our king back!" Ayla shouted, causing the elves to erupt into applause and victory shouts, making Ethan look around wildly at the people smiling at them and raising their fists into the air in triumphant.

"My lady, I know nothing of how to be a king. I may be the heir to the throne, but I wouldn't know how the first thing on how to unite our people and be a king!" Ethan said as he felt his body begin to clam up and become nervous.

"Then join us for now my lord! Live with us, and if by the time of three months has gone by you are not satisfied with our way of life, you shall return to your people. But I ask you this as a favor to your people and your ancestors, live with us and learn more of our ways. I have master mages who can teach you more powerful magic. I am sure this human has taught you well, but give us a chance to teach you as well. You said so yourself that you have not laid eyes on yet another elf in your life, well now is your chance to live among us. And as overseer of the clan, I shall teach you the responsibility of being in charge and making logical and responsible decisions. What say ye?" Ayla said, walking forth briskly to await Ethan's answer. Ethan looked over at Evelyn, his heart torn on what to do as his mind raced with a million thoughts a second.

"What should I do Evelyn?" Ethan asked desperately, studying her face for any doubt in his ability to do this.

"Do what your hearts tell you to do Ethan, I will understand and so will Benny. I will talk with your parents and make them see reason as well, your mother will be tricky indeed though. I have taught you to my ability anyways, there were but a few tomes left that I had not taught you yet. You were a quick learner and a great protege, I'm proud to have been your tutor, and to have been your friend." Evelyn said, smiling as she walked forth and set her withered hands onto Ethan's shoulders and gave them a light squeeze.

"Ayla, if I decide to do this, may a great friend of mine come and visit among us from time to time? He...he holds a special place in my heart and I could not bear to go without seeing him for so long." Ethan asked the clan's overseer as she stood nearby, watching them converse.

"I do not see a problem with that young one, but his stays must be short I'm afraid. We can't risk the humans discovering our clan. He could stay with us a night every fourteen moons." the overseer said, a new profound gleam in her eye as she looked at Ethan with excitement in her violet eyes.

"Then I know what I shall do, I shall stay with you Ayla and learn more of the ways of our people. Evelyn, go now and tell Benny of my decision. I shall stay here with my people." Ethan said, a hint of sadness in his voice as he hugged the old mage goodbye.

"I shall return as quick as I can and deliver the news to everyone, good luck Ethan and may fortune smile upon you my friend." Evelyn said, wiping a few tears from her eyes as she hugged the young elf goodbye and turned to leave, the elven archers escorting her to the clan border.

"Lavint Nouk Turvas! Rejoice My People!" Ayla said as she grabbed Ethan's hand and raised it into the air, making Ethan smile proudly and cheer with his people. He continued to cheer in glee as Sivath flew around him and chirped excitedly.

Later That Night

Benny sat there, his eyes wet with a few rolling tears as he stared out his window towards the half crescent moon. He held onto the ice rock that Ethan had given him a few weeks prior as he rubbed his fingers over the seemingly warm ice. That's when a small shadow descended down upon his window before Sivath landed onto the window sill and chirped at him excitedly, flapping his royal blue wings back and forth as he dropped a note of parchment paper onto Benny's lap.

"Hey boy, what do ya got for me? A letter? From Ethan!" Benny said as he got excited and opened the letter hurriedly and unraveled it quickly.

_Dear Benjamin_

_I am sorry that I was not home when you returned from school, but this is what I must do. I have longed my entire life to be among my people, even if for a short while. The overseer of the clan is a very sweet and demanding woman who is up there in age. She has taken me under her wing to teach me the ways of ruling and making hard and logical decisions. She is to teach me how to be a king, if that be what I chose to do. I shall also be taught more powerful magic by the mages here. I already miss your smile and emerald green eyes. She has said that you may be able to visit in fourteen moons, or two weeks as we would say. I can't believe this is all happening, and so quickly as well. Just this morning, I was waking up in bed and getting ready to head over to your house to see you and your grandmother. Now I am living among my people, elves, can you believe that? I shall miss our time deeply, but I take comfort that I shall see you in two weeks time. I know this must hurt you, but do not fear for I am not far away my sweet. Our clan lies just beyond the border of the city limit, hidden in a deep section of the mythical forest. I shall miss my parents and your grandmother deeply, but most of all I will miss you. You brighten my day like the stars brighten the night, I know you'll understand my decision though. I have something in store for you when you arrive in two weeks time my sweet. Until then, I am off to be with my people and learn their ways and teachings._

_With great remorse and great gratitude_

_Ethan Morgan_

Benny couldn't help but shed a few more tears as he read the letter, written in ink upon a old and cracked kind of paper. He smiled when he opened his desk and pulled out his notebook and a pen, before Sivath came over and curled up into his lap as he began to write a letter back. He could feel something inside his heart begin to flutter and fly.

**Please, please, please tell me what you think. Is this going in the right direction? Anything that should be changed? Any thoughts? Please tell me! And please review! I love your thoughts and words! They help me write better more than you all know! I appreciate it!**


	6. Act of War

**And alas we are here with another grand chapter to this lovely story, please enjoy, and as always, review!**

Two Months Later

Benny walked through the dense forest, the moonlight shimmering through the tree's before he finally saw the border to the elven clan. He readjusted the backpack on his shoulder as he stopped for a moment to take in it's beauty. Small lanterns hung on branches around the gate leading to the heart of the clan. That's whenever he heard the slight rustling in the branches above as he looked up and saw the elven archers his grandmother had told him about, their arrows at the ready.

"Welcome my sweet!" came a familiar voice nearby as Benny looked back to the entrance and saw Ethan standing there, in traditional elven robes. Benny smiled at him as he walked forward and greeted Ethan with a long hug.

"I can't believe your here right now, or that I am here right now. No words can express how much I've missed thee Ethan. Many moons have passed and I couldn't quit thinking of you since our last visit." Benny said softly, rubbing the back of Ethan's robes gently as he held on to him.

"I've missed thee as well my sweet, come, I have much to tell you." Ethan said as he retraced away from Benny and extended his arm out in showcase of the trail leading to the clan.

Benny walked alongside Ethan as he led him through the forest and up steep hills, stone statues of elves long overgrown with vines and leaves marking the way. It was a truly beautiful sight, with lanterns glowing as bright as the moon above marking the trail before them as they walked.

"I've learned a great deal about my people in the two months I've been here. Ayla has taught me much in such a short time. The mages here have taught me powerful spells and how to control the magic inside my blood. I can now wield every element at my disposal, and I'm able to heal wounds as well. Ayla has a daughter who is skilled in the craft of medicine and healing, she has taught me what plants to use in certain situations and how to live off the land. I just wish my people did not have to live like this, I wish we could return to the glory of what once was, but no longer is." Ethan said, a bit of melancholy mixed in with his tone as he continued to lead Benny down the trail.

"I know E, I wish I could sympathize with you but I truly can't. I can't begin to imagine the troubles and turmoil the elves have gone through since the collapse of their society. I wish I could help you return your people to their former glory days. I know it can't be easy...I wish I was of more help to you." Benny said, a bit dejected as he looked away. That's when he felt Ethan's fingertips gracefully touch his chin and lead his eyes back to him.

"I understand that there be not much you can do my sweet. I do not push blame on thou, never have and never will. You are a bright star among many dim ones, lighting my world up like the moon lights the Earth every night. Come, I want to show you something." Ethan said as he took Benny's hand and led him towards a nearby sturdy tree, and then started to climb up it. Benny waited for Ethan to reach down and take his hand to hoist him up before they started their climb to the top.

"Where are you leading me E?" Benny asked, feeling as leaves brushed up against his face as he giggled and laughed at the ticklish feeling.

"You'll see, we are almost there." Ethan responded, making it to the top of the tree canopy and lending Benny another hand up as they both got adjusted on a high branch. That's when Benny looked up and out over the whole forest, moonlight reflecting off all of the tree tops. He couldn't help but drop his jaw when he looked up into the sky as millions of stars shimmered in the night sky. Traces of the Catrina Centuari galaxy could be seen among the stars, like milky stains of the night sky.

"Oh E...it's beautiful up here." Benny whispered, the nightly breeze ruffling the leaves and branches around them as clouds moved aimlessly in the sky above.

"You see that star cluster over there, that's the Elaina constellation. It roughly resembles the shape of a crown and can be seen shortly after the Summer Solstice. Back in the ancient days of old, it was seen as a symbol of the God of Freedom, and still is today. That's the sign I was born under, that's what one of the clans people told me anyway." Ethan said happily, pointing to a group stars somewhere in the sky as Benny followed his gaze. "Benny...there is something I must ask you. I've known you for quite a while now and I can't help but feel my feelings for you are growing to enormous levels inside my heart. At first I tried to extinguish them in fear that a life with me could only bring you heartache, but now I see that things are changing. A storm is coming Benny...one that I fear I can not prevent nor stall any longer. The tide of the world is changing, as are the people, some for good and others...evil. What I'm trying to say is...well...what I'm trying to say is, when the storm hits can I depend on you to stand by me?" Ethan asked, peering his gaze over to Benny as his oak brown eyes glistened in the moonlight.

"Ethan...you can count on me for anything. I would never leave your side no matter what unfolded, you can trust me...I...I love you. And I would give my life for you, and fight to the very end of time to keep you safe from harm." Benny muttered softly, a deep crimson blush overcoming his face as he looked away from Ethan momentarily before looking back and flashing a genuine smile.

"I love you as well Benny, and I'm not afraid to say it anymore. That is why I want to ask you something else...when the time comes...will you be my melethril? I have decided to take my claim as King of the Elves and rule as my ancestors did, and I shall need someone to rule beside. Will you pledge yourself to me, and only me?" Ethan asked, studying Benny's face for any sign of emotion as the other studied and went over what he had said.

"Yes...yes I will. I shall gladly take the throne next to you and help govern your people, but will they not be fearful of having the king betrothed to a human?" Benny asked, reaching out and taking hold of Ethan's hand.

"I shall quell any fear that arises, for I know that in your heart you hold genuine kindness, love, and strength and could help me a great deal in governing my people." Ethan said reassuringly, raising a hand to Benny's cheek and rubbing lightly with his thumb. Both of them leaned in together as they pressed their foreheads against one another, before placing their lips onto the others and sharing a sweet and intimate first kiss.

Later That Night

Ethan and Benny both walked into the elven camp, where a large group of people had gathered around Ayla who was talking to them all.

"My lord! Where have you been!? The elderly companion you had before came through, she was looking for you! She said something is happening to your family." Ayla said as she and the the two teens followed her out of the clan and through the forest.

By the time they had reached the city again, Ethan's lungs were burning from running so hard. The three of them seemed to bounce through the shadows with grace as they made it to Ethan's old home, a eerie red glow illuminating the night sky in the distance. Ethan could hear shouts erupting from nearby as they turned onto his street, and that's when he saw monstrous flames erupting from his house as his mother and father were held down by men and women both. He could see Evelyn trying to plead with the angry mob of people as they held her back, tears running down her face as the house burned in front of her. Huge black plumes of smoke drifted into the night air as Ethan's parents sat there, sobbing as they held each others hands as the people forced them on their knee's.

"These people have been accused of harboring a elf as a son! A ELF! THE VERY RACE THAT BETRAYED US HUMANS SO LONG AGO! We must show them the same courtesy the elves showed us so long ago, by killing them and making a example out of them!" yelled a man holding a gun in his hands as he walked around the Morgan's front yard and cheered the angry mob on. "Kill these worthless pigs!" screamed a woman, a friend of Ethan's mother as she smiled wickedly at the burning house and struggling parents.

"No!" Ethan screamed, going to rush forward before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest and hold him back as a hand was clasped over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"No my lord! You will be killed if you try to intervene in this monstrosity, we do not have the force to hold them back right now!" Ayla said, tears of her own running down her cheeks as she held the struggling teen back from running in.

Ethan watched in horror as his mother looked up and connected eyes with him before the leader of the angry mob raised his hand into the air and threw it down. Then the two men holding down Ethan's parents put a knife to their throat, cutting it instantly and throwing their bodies to the ground as they bled out. Ethan broke free of Ayla's grasp as he ran forward, screaming at the top of his lungs as the angry mob looked his way.

"You bastards! You will pay for this!"Ethan screamed out as he stopped in front of the angry mob, his eyes turning a brilliant white as he raised his hands into the air. The humans began to look around as the wind picked up heavily and storm clouds moved in, lighting striking in multiple places at once as Ethan began to use the wind to pick himself up off the ground. Ethan threw down his hands as a huge shock wave erupted in the ground as fissures began to break open, swallowing people into them. Fire erupted from the ground as people began to flee from the enraged elf, his anger knowing no boundary as he struck lighting down from the heavens. Evelyn watched on in awe and horror as Ethan targeted the leader of the mob and hovered over to him in a flash of light.

"Arudin Makviel Havrish Toom! You will die human!" Ethan screamed out as he grabbed the guy by the throat and lifted him off the ground, before catching the guy on fire and holding him in his hand as the man squirmed in his grip. Benny and Ayla took cover in the road as the heavy winds hit gale force and started bringing down large tree's around the neighborhood. Lighting streaked across the sky as Ethan screamed at the burning man before slamming him down onto the ground. Benny took a chance and sprang forward as he ran to Ethan's side and took hold of his lover, turning him around to look at him.

"Ethan! You have to get a hold of yourself! Your going to destroy the whole city if you don't! This won't bring back your parents! Look in my eyes E!" Benny hollered over the immense winds blowing past them. Ethan looked up into Benny's emerald green eyes, tears gushing down his cheeks as he fell into Benny's body and held onto him. "I'm so so sorry Ethan, I know no words I say can bring them back. I've got you now Ethan, but we've got to go before more people show up." Benny said as Evelyn joined their side along with Ayla. Ethan let Benny lead him and the others out of the neighborhood, the winds finally dying down as sirens could be heard wailing in the distance as a soft rain began to fall from the storm clouds.

Hours Later

Evelyn sat there on a large rock as she dried her eyes after hours of weeping whenever Ethan reemerged from his tent with Benny. She watched as the both of them walked to the center of the camp, before stopping.

"Gather round my people!" Ethan commanded, watching as the elves of the clan stopped what they were doing and got up. He waited until everyone was surrounding him and Benny both before he spoke.

"My people...I have seen the way you live, seen the way you struggle and scrounge for pieces of a life taken from us long ago. My name is Ethan Morgan for those of you who do not yet know of me, heir to the throne of our empire! Tonight, I finally was able to witness the cruelty of humans first hand when they murdered my mother and father and burned down their home! Well I say this to you, no more! No more hiding from them, no more fearing for our lives for something we did not do, no more I say! If it is a war the humans want, it's a war they shall get! Spread word to the other clans! Let them know of my words to you! We will make the humans pay for what they have done to our people, we will reclaim our homeland! Call on the aid of the woodland spirits, the mages, and our allies the dwarves! We will take back our city of Valanthril! I, here and now, formerly take back my title as King Eldrin of the Elves!" Ethan hollered out, raising his fist into the air as the crowd erupted into a deafening roar of applause and cheers. Ethan walked past them to Sivath, who had grown to the size of a school bus in just two months. Ethan walked forward and laid a gentle hand onto Sivath's golden scales before he mounted the dragon and gave Benny his hand and helped him on. The overseer of the clan came running up to the two as she looked up at them both.

"Ayla, use the mages power to create a rift from here to the ancient city of Valanthril. I will meet you there, and spread word to the other clans around the world and make sure they do the same. Take Evelyn with you, and send word to the dwarves, the woodland spirits, and the mage towers in the east. I have some business to take care of first before I meet you there." Ethan commanded.

"Yes my lord, as you wish. But Valanthril is long overgrown by now my lord, taken by time and nature. What will we do with a city lost to time?" Ayla asked, her aged and withered eyes now filled with wonder and inquisition.

"I shall take care of that when I get there, trust me Ayla, I will not let our people down. No more suffering from the hand of humans, from here on out, we are at war!" Ethan said as he nudged Sivath who then took flight and soared into the night sky. Ayla watched as the dragon riding pair disappeared upon the horizon before turning to her people and cheering them on.

**Please review! I wasn't sure how this chapter was, and I'd greatly appreciate your thoughts and words on it! I just hope it isn't progressing too fast, or lacking in anything. Thanks y'all!**


	7. Return To Glory

**Here is another chapter to this story! Please enjoy, thank you for the reviews!**

Benny sat atop of Savith as they flew over the city of Los Angeles, glowing city lights dotting the landscape below them. He looked down and saw the Hollywood sign beneath them as Sivath headed towards the downtown area.

"Where are we heading E?" Benny asked, holding on to the elven king in front of him as they came in for a landing near a major office building, sending citizens running in horror as they saw a dragon fly in from the skies.

"Tonight, I send a message to the world. A warning that we are preparing for war. Wait here my sweet...please." Ethan said as he stopped from dismounting momentarily, turning to look into Benny's eyes for a quick moment. Benny could see such sadness in his eyes, a longing for whatever was to come to be already done.

"I shall wait here for you, I promise." Benny said, reaching up and cupping Ethan's cheeks as he leaned in and kissed his lips sweetly before Ethan dismounted and walked into the building.

Ethan walked down the hall wearing a hooded robe as he neared a broadcasting room where a news crew was filming. He threw open the doors, alerting the people to his presence before he raised his hand and blew the security away from him in a gust of wind. He smiled whenever the two news anchors jumped up from their seats and backed against the wall as he walked to where they had been seating. Ethan looked at the camera man as he smiled a devilish smile that gleamed from under his hood.

"Film this and let the world know, let them see what they have done. What is to unfold, and what shall happen!" Ethan hollered out, the camera man nodding his head in sudden agreement as he became to shakily move to camera back to take in Ethan's full image. When Ethan saw the red on air light flash on, he smiled to himself.

"Let me tell you all of a tale, a sad and lonely tale. Long ago, back before the days of King Arthur, there lived a race of intelligent and respected people. They were known the world over for their political stability and craftsmanship, they were known as the elves. One day, a human king came along and accused them wrongly of murdering his precious little daughter. After having raped and pillaged their people and destroying their lively hood, he set back to his kingdom leaving the elves with nothing but their mere lives. Being broken, poor, and hungry, their society collapsed and never recovered. But the tale does not end there I'm afraid, for you see we were cast out and enslaved by the human race. Treated like dirt, and killed for sport like animals. Time went by and we eventually escaped your peril, only to be forced into the wilds to live life out in the harsh elements. Then one day, a young elf was born into a family of humans. His name was Ethan Morgan of the Morgan family in Whitechapel, he grew up being taught by his loving mother and father but had to be hidden from the world for his sake and theirs. And when his seventeenth year came by, he met another family by accident who took him in as their own and taught him what he needed to know. This is where he learned he was the heir to the throne of the elven people, only for his family to be found out and brutally murdered right in front of him and their house burned down...and now our tale brings us here, for you see, I am that king! And I have come to tell you all, that war is coming! THAT YOU ALL SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY PEOPLE! YOU SHALL REAP WHAT YOU HAVE SOWN AND MAKE YOUR GOD HAVE MERCY ON YOU BECAUSE I SURE WON'T!" Ethan screamed, a demonic backdrop overtaking his voice as he threw off his hood and revealed himself. He raised his hands into the air as the building began to shake violently. "No longer will you live your lives as you have! You elect corrupt people into positions of power to abuse to commonwealth. You pollute the land in which you live and destroy countless things. You wage wars over material items such as oil and money! You cast out anything less than perfect in your society! My people have had to live off the land, live in the dark when there was no light to be found! My people suffered, as so shall yours once more! No more electricity, no more lights to guide thee! No more guns, no more cars and tanks! I shall send your entire world back to the days of old! Back to the stone age you shall go!" Ethan screamed as he clapped his hands together, sending a brilliant white light through the room as the ceiling began to cave in and Sivath roared at the people. Ethan shot a massive bolt of electricity into the skies above as it shot skyward, higher than all the skyscrapers in the whole city. People all over the city looked up in horror as it kept going higher and higher before imploding, sending a shock wave through the air. Suddenly the lights all over the city began to flash out and cars came to a halt as everything electric suddenly stopped working. Ethan hopped onto Sivath's leg and mounted his dragon companion next to Benny as they took flight into the sky, overlooking the horizon as the shock wave spread and cut power off to the rest of the world.

"Sivath, call to your brethren! Call them to our aid my boy!" Ethan hollered out as Sivath let out a deafening roar that seemed to echo beyond the city limits. They hovered there for a brief moment before Ethan smiled to himself as several dragons roared back in reply before he saw many dark silhouettes appear in the sky and fly towards them. Within minutes, hundreds of dragons, large and small, surrounded them as they flapped their wings in wait for their orders.

"Lahvrann! Nust Los Hokoron! Vokul!" Ethan shouted in dragon, earning roars from the dragons in return. "They have hunted your kind down just as they have hunted mine! Join me friends! Destroy this city!" Ethan hollered out, earning a cheering shout from Benny as the dragons all roared and rallied together before flying off towards downtown Los Angeles. Ethan watched as the dragons began their path of destruction as they breath fire and ice into the streets and buildings. Ethan nudged Sivath's side as the golden dragon took off in the opposite direction, leaving the burning city behind.

"Now we are even..." Ethan said solemnly, wishing it had not have to come to this as he felt Benny wrap a arm around his waist.

"Where to now my liege?" Benny asked, looking over his shoulder as many dragons rampaged through the streets of the city, destroying everything they set their eyes upon.

"We fly to Valanthril. Where my people from around the world shall gather and rally together. With no electricity or modern technology anymore, it will take the humans some time but they will come for us. They will come to enact revenge for what I have done to their cities and people. But by then, I will have built a army to shame theirs a thousand times over. I know you may not be proud of some of the things I have done Benny, but I had no choice. I can not sit back any longer and let them continue doing what they have been. I don't expect you to understand, but I do love you Benjamin and still want you by my side." Ethan said softly against the rushing wind as they flew through the night sky, the sun rising in the distance. Ethan looked on at the beautiful spectacle as the sun cast beautiful colors of pink and orange into the sky, knowing that many moments like this would become rare to find in the coming times.

"Ethan, I stand by your decisions no matter what. Even I find what the humans have done to be cruel and evil. If I must wage war against my own race to be with you and by your side, then so must it be. I love you, always will my liege. Though I had never expected my life to take a turn like this, I don't regret a single thing." Benny said as he laid his head onto Ethan's shoulder and kissed his cheek as he looked into the oak brown eyes of his melethril.

"I shall protect you from harm my love, just stick with me and all will work out for us in the end." Ethan said softly as they flew off into the light of the rising sun.

Fifteen Hours Later

Ethan rode Sivath through the mountains of Northern Europe, looking out over the land that had not been plagued by humans yet. He smiled to himself whenever he saw a nearby stream filled with animal life drinking from it's life giving waters. That's when he felt a slight nudge on his side and saw Benny point off into the distance. Ethan looked up to see a testament of time in the distance, the city of Valanthril. Built into the side of a mountain, with waterfalls encircling it's borders as water seemed to rain from the sky gracefully.

"It's...beautiful. Like a image out of a dream." Ethan muttered softly, his voice laced with wonder and amazement as they flew down upon the city walls. Ethan saw thousands of people waiting outside, all eyes on him as Sivath's shadow cast down upon them. Ethan smiled to himself as he cast his eyes upon the huge, vast city in front of them. Dark ebony wood roofs atop marble stoned walls, with many rivers running through the city and bridges built over them. The main attraction of the whole city being the castle and town square, being carved right out of marble. Many buildings lay in ruin now, as flowering tree's and vines took them over. Ethan landed Sivath just outside the city gate standing at a massive thirty feet high.

"My liege, I have done what you asked and gathered our people here at the gates of our old city Valanthril. But as you can see, time has been a cruel mistress to her, what be your plan?" Ayla asked as Ethan dismounted down from Sivath alongside Benny and made his way to the gate.

"Tis no better time to put the magic you, the master mages, and Evelyn have taught me to the test. I shall need the help of every mage we can find to accomplish this extraordinary feat.

Twenty Minutes Later

Ethan stood in front of the city gates as he chanted with the other mages, all casting a glow amongst themselves as Evelyn and Benny stood near him. With a clap of their hands, Ethan began to speak in a ancient elven tongue dating back to the days of Valanthril as they shot their magic at the city walls and buildings. Slowly but surely stones that had fallen centuries ago began to rise back to their original places and seal themselves back in their spots. Ethan felt as a trickle of blood ran down from his nose as he concentrated hard on his magic, rebuilding the very city that had been left to time almost a thousand years ago. Slowly the group moved through the entire city and rebuilt it with magic, until finally it had looked as it did back in it's glory days. When Ethan was finished, he felt faint as he began to stumble forward before Benny sprang forward and caught him, lifting him to his feet. Ethan turned around with the help of Benny to a massive crowd as they began to cheer him and raise their hands to the sky in joyous applause. Ethan smiled weakly as he leaned onto Benny, he had finally done the unthinkable and given his people, the elves, their home back. After a thousand years of waiting, the elves could finally take back their land and that made Ethan's heart warm. Ethan looked onward to the sky, knowing they had limited time to rebuild their empire before the humans came for them.

**And another chapter comes to a end, remember, reviews! I'd greatly appreciate your thoughts and words!**

**Language Translations Thus Far**

**Dragon Language**

**Lahvrann Nust Los Hokoron Vokul**

**Gather, They Are Enemy, Evil**

**Elven**

**Arundin Makviel Havrish Toom**

**Perish Tonight In Agony**

**Maer Aduil**

**Good Morning**

**Melethril**

**My Love**

**Handuran Jatish**

**Stop Now Stranger**

**Mae Govanen Mellon**

**By Elven Gods**

**Lavint Nouk Turvas**

**Rejoice My People**


	8. The Coronation

**I bring unto you, another chapter of this story, please enjoy and review my lovely fans!**

Two Months After Taking Valanthril

Ethan stood there on his balcony of his bed chambers, overlooking the vast city in front of him. He smiled to himself, tracing his fingertips across the marble side of the stone balcony. He watched the clouds move overhead as the roar of the city waterfalls created music for his ears.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Ethan said, sensing someone behind him as he turned around to see Benny standing there, dressed in elven silk robes just as he was.

"How did you know of my presence?" Benjamin asked, walking forward to join Ethan on the balcony as they overlooked the kingdom together.

"I have become quite keen on my senses and intuition my love. Tell me, have the forges in the armory been relighted yet?" Ethan asked, watching as Sivath soared high overhead in the distance as his dragon kept watch over the land.

"Yes my love, she has some of the master smithers at work as we speak. The people are in high spirits, and are happy to be in their homeland once more." Benjamin said as he placed a hand atop of Ethan's shoulder. "Ethan, you have accomplished great things in such a short time. Your changing the course of history as we speak." Benjamin said as he lightly squeezed Ethan's shoulders, then reached up and brushed his fingers against the tips of Ethan's ears.

"We must speak of your coronation as second ruler. When do you wish it to be?" Ethan asked, turning to look at Benjamin as the corners of his lips curved into a smile.

"I do not know my liege, whenever you wish it of me. I shall take my position as your king whenever thou wish me to take that step." Benjamin said softly, giggling whenever he saw the tips of Ethan's ears begin to turn red as Ethan blushed and smiled at him fully.

"Come, we must speak to Ayla about my trip to Bhaldum to speak with the Dwarven king." Ethan said as he turned and walked out of the bed chambers alongside Benjamin's side. They both walked down a stairwell, small glowing lanterns hanging from the ceiling illuminating their shadows behind them as their robes dragged behind.

Several Minutes Later

Ethan walked outside into the courtyard of the castle as he and Benjamin made their way across it towards the mages tower. Ethan smiled to himself whenever he looked around to see many beautiful tree's flowering and blossoming with petals of every color. Small streams cut through the courtyard as the sound of rushing water made everything seem to melt away. Many elves walked amidst the courtyard and conversed together as they nodded their heads towards their king. "My liege, how are you?" came a young woman's voice as she walked up to Ethan and Benjamin, a bright smile upon her face.

"I am well my lady, and how be thee?" Ethan asked, stopping as the woman came up to him and gave a small bow before standing once more.

"I am well my lord, the Head Mage requests your presence whenever you deem it opportune." the woman said as she stood there, the sound of birds chirping amidst the roar of the distant waterfalls that flowed off the mountain next to the city and through it.

"Ah yes, I believe she wishes to speak to me about picking up some stuff in Bhaldum whenever I leave. Tell her I shall meet with her as soon as I'm done talking with my Second in Command." Ethan said in return, the woman bowing once more before walking off in the other direction.

"My liege, how are you?" came a familiar voice as Ethan turned to see Ayla walking up to him, dressed in a beautiful golden silk robe that gracefully draped behind her as she walked.

"I was just coming to see you, how comes the troops training?" Ethan asked, flowering petals drifting through the wind as Ayla joined them in their walk through the courtyard.

"It goes well my liege. I've taken the pleasure of having the forges relighted and our smiths are back to work in making fine armor and weapons for our soldiers. All I must ask of you is that when you go to seek aid from Bhaldum, that you try and reestablish trade with the dwarves. We could make great use of the metals and gems they mine from their mountains. Soon we will be back to making the finest crafts in all the land, just as our ancestors did in Valanthril's glory days." Ayla said, her old eyes gleaming with promise as she looked up at the sky as a eagle flew past.

"These will be our glory days once more Ayla, I shall make sure of it." Ethan said proudly, smiling even more whenever he felt the reassuring hand of Benjamin's rub his back.

"There is one more issue I must speak with you about my liege. The elven tombs inside The Colossal Peaks, will we not take them back as well?" Ayla said, looking over to the vast mountain range in the far distance. "The Colossal Peaks is where our ancestors would travel to bury their dead and nobility. If we wish to reclaim all of our heritage, we must reclaim the tombs." Ayla finished as she returned her gaze back to her king.

Ethan looked off into the distance at the mountains, snow drifting off their peaks as clouds moved around them.

"Yes, we shall retake the tombs. When I get back from Bhaldum, I will gather a expedition to the mountains and clean them out for use once more. Tell me Ayla, do we have time to gather the people together for a party tonight?" Ethan asked, facing Ayla as she folded her arms into the sleeves of her gown.

"Of course my liege, but whatever for?" Ayla asked, her violet eyes narrowing in question as Ethan turned to face Benjamin.

"Tonight, we hold Benjamin's coronation as second king. He shall rule by my side and aid the people in our cause. He is my melethril Ayla, and he will watch over the kingdom while I'm gone." Ethan said, smiling at Benjamin before looking back to Ayla who simply bowed to him.

"Yes my liege, I shall spread the word and organize the gathering in the great hall tonight. Now if you'll excuse me I must go prepare for tonight." Ayla said as she turned to leave and walked down a stairwell towards the city.

Later the Night

Ethan stood there in the Great Hall, great marble columns towering to the ceiling as people gathered around to watch Benjamin's coronation. Ethan looked over at his peers and comrades, Evelyn the head mage, Ayla the second in command, and Benjamin. He smiled as Ayla came forth and presented him with a silver crown, imbedded with a blue stone that shimmered like ocean waves as the light seemed to dance off it. The edges of the crown twisted into what looked like branches with flowering petals.

"I had one of the best smiths forge this for you today my liege, imbedded with the stone of our people, Benshire. A stone mined from this very mountain that Valanthril is built into, thousands of years ago." Ayla said as she handed Ethan the crown with a ceremonious bow. Ethan bowed his head to her in return as he took the crown and made his way to Benjamin who took a knee in front of him.

"People of Valanthril, I bring you together tonight to recognize our second king formally! We have accomplished much in the time we have taken back our homeland. More shall surely follow in the times to come! I know times are peaceful now, but alas this is not how it shall always be! I say this not to scare thee, but to build you up for what is to pass! I can't rule this land by my self and self only, I have called upon this man here to aid me in my rule as a second king to me and you as well! I know many of us are happy to have our true home back once more, but yet scared of what times are coming as well. This man here was here for me when all the events that have passed came to be, and here he shall stay by my side to aid in helping you all! I know that we as elves cannot trust many humans for what they have done to our ancestors! But trust me, your king, when I say that this man and his grandmother can be trusted! For now we only have Valanthril, but in time we will take back more of our land and regain more of our cities! I shall fight for our people until my last breath, and ensure we regain our glory and make sure the humans know we are a force not to be meddled with ever again! So on this day, I present unto you, Benjamin Weir. A human who will help the elves fight the war and lead our people to victory alongside me! I hereby renounce your former name Benjamin, from here on out you shall be known as King Elmar!" Ethan announced, placing the crown upon Benjamin's head as the crowd erupted into applause and Benjamin stood up to wave his hand to the people. Ethan smiled at Benjamin as he took his hand and raised it into the air together as the people applauded. "Let our town feast tonight!" Ethan hollered out joyfully as Evelyn came over to them and began to dab her eyes. Ethan looked at his old friend and now the Head Mage. She had grown out her hair, long swaths of silver draping down her back with two braids in the front. She raced a hand to Benjamin's face as she stifled back more tears.

"Your mother and father would have been so proud of us. If you had told me six months ago that we would be helping the Elven King reclaim his homeland and fight a war amongst the humans today, I would have called you insane. But here we are...and I don't regret one damn thing." Evelyn said as she drew her grandson into her arms and held onto him briefly before letting go. "Anyways, may I have a word with you King Eldrin?" Evelyn asked as she walked up to Ethan and awaited his response.

"Yes my lady, what is it you came to speak to me about?" Ethan asked as he walked with her and Benjamin down a hall towards the Great Dining Hall.

"I know you are leaving for Bhaldum here shortly, while you are there I ask of you to pick up a few spell tomes. My mages are hard at work studying the tomes supplied to us, our magical power grows by the day. We will be a force to be reckoned with by the time the humans come to wage war, a unbreakable power." Evelyn said happily as she looked up at the marble walls, adorned with paintings and carvings from the days of old. Statues of Elven Gods and Goddesses stood guarding the castle hall as they had a thousand years ago when the former Elven King had walked these halls.

"I shall do as you ask. Leave me a list of the tomes you need me to gather and I shall look for them while at Bhaldum. Is there anything else you need of me?" Ethan asked as they walked into the Great Dining Hall and watched as the people of Valanthril celebrated together and sang songs around the massive hearth in the middle of the room which was stockpiled with burning wood.

"That is all my liege, I shall go and enjoy myself with the people now if you'll excuse me." Evelyn said as she bowed and walked off to join the other elves in their singing.

"Tis a night to enjoy oneself, why do you look so grim my love?" Benjamin asked Ethan, noticing how Ethan's eyes seemed so melancholy and filled with fear.

"Tis something on my mind is all my sweet, nothing to worry yourself about. Come, let us drink and be merry with our people tonight. For tomorrow when the sun breaks the horizon, I shall take my leave for Bhaldum. I am leaving the kingdom in your hand my sweet while I am gone, so let us enjoy each others company." Ethan said as he put on a smile and rubbed Benjamin's arm reassuringly before walking with him to the growing crowd of elves.

**How am I doing so far? I hope great! Please review with your thoughts!**


	9. The Glow Within & A Fortelling

**I am so happy that everyone is enjoying this story! Please continue on with the wonderful reviews, they make my day!**

Ethan stood outside the city gate with a patrol of royal guards as he held onto Benjamin's hand and looked into the taller of the two's eyes. The edges of his lips curved into a slight smile as he felt Benjamin raise a hand and place it lovingly onto his cheek as he caressed it softly.

"I know you shall return victorious. I will keep things in order and continue to build our army while your gone." Benjamin whispered softly, the sound of the distant falls echoing from the mountain as they talked.

"Sivath shall keep a eye on the border of our lands. Without their technology, it shall be quite a while before the humans grow a force strong enough to even contemplate challenging us." Ethan said back as he smiled up at Benjamin. "Now I must go if I am to get to Bhaldum in a timely manner. Do not fear for me my love, I shall be back by the time the seventh moon of my leave has passed. I trust you shall take great care of our people while I am away." Ethan said, wrapping a hand around the back of Benjamin's head as he brought it to his and leaned their foreheads together.

"Until the sun shall shine on our joining once more, let us say farewell with a kiss to last us through the time the moon shall pass over our separation." Ethan whispered before placing his lips against Benjamin's as they embraced one another longingly. The kiss ended, much to Benjamin's dismay as he watched Ethan turn around and mount his horse before he rallied the guards together and began to ride down the road.

"Come King Elmar, we've much to do while King Eldrin is away. Let us go meet with the people and see what their needs are." Ayla said as she stepped forward and wrapped a hand around Benjamin's back before leading him back into the city gate.

Ethan rode off into the distance on his horse alongside the five guards he had hand picked to join him on the expedition to Bhaldum. He stopped momentarily as he looked off at the city of Valanthril in the distance, the marble walls gleaming in the early morning sunlight. Deep down, Ethan knew his kingdom was in good hands. Nudging the side of the horse, Ethan was off as they rode into the forest together.

Two Days Later

Ethan cleared the forest clearing alongside his guards before stopping, there in the distance stood a massive mountain that seemed to scratch the edge of heaven itself as clouds drifted past it's top.

"That would be the Thundering Mountain my lord, the mountain that Bhaldum is built inside of. It gets its name from the sound of the dwarves mining inside of it. It's said it gets so loud sometimes that travelers sometimes mistake the sound for a approaching storm." one of the guards said as he pointed to a small stone bridge in the distance leading to a gate into the mountain.

"Then let the winds take us there, with haste men!" Ethan said as he nudged his horse and took off in the direction of the mountain. He smiled to himself as he felt the thrill of the rushing wind whip past his face. Ethan could only wonder what would await him in the Dwarven kingdom as they neared it with every passing second.

A Half Hour Later

Ethan slowed his group down to a small trot as they made it to the bridge and began to make their way across it. Ethan looked down from his horse at the Dwarven guards that lined the bridge, standing perfectly still as he and his men made their way across the bridge. Ethan could see a large chasm underneath the bridge as he dismounted his horse when they got to the city entrance.

"State your business here traveler." a guard said as he approached Ethan and his men before stopping. Ethan could tell they were all heavily armored, with face helmets covering there faces to where he could only see their eyes.

"I am King Eldrin of the Elves. I have come to speak to your king." Ethan said, his guards coming to stand behind him as he watched the dwarves eyes widen.

"A elf! We have not seen your kind in over a thousand years! Open the gates men!" the dwarven guard said as Ethan hear the audible groan of the massive stone walls beginning to crack open as they swung outwards.

"Follow me." the dwarven guard said as he led Ethan and his men into the city, before the gates began to close behind them. Ethan was instantly taken back by the extraordinary architecture of the city. Towering pillars held up the ceiling of the mountain as homes and buildings built straight out of the mountain rock lay beneath them. Ethan could see spouts of magma flowing through the city like rivers as gems glistened on the walls of mountain.

"We thought all the elves had gone extinct when the humans waged war against them a thousand years ago. King Strodrumri Steelbane will be most excited to see you your highness. Our ancestors were great allies with the elves once before the humans rose up and desired power." the guard said as he led them down a narrow walk way towards the city streets. Ethan looked up to see a pyramid like building standing over all the others with magma flowing down it like molten cracks.

"You can truly hear the thunder of the dwarves my lord." one of the guards said as they all looked around and took in the amazing view.

Soon Ethan and his men were walking into a grand throne room with the guard leading them to a set of golden thrones. A silk red carpet marked the walkway as stone statues of dwarven heroes stood guarding the way. Ethan looked up to see a big burly dwarf sitting atop the throne, a long red beard dangling from his chin as he stood up to great the newcomers.

"Who comes before King Steelbane!" the king ordered as the dwarven guard took a knee and bowed before the king.

"I bring before you King Steelbane, the Elven King." the guard said as Ethan walked forward with his men behind him.

"What?! The elves went extinct over a thousand years ago! How can this be?" the king demanded.

"I can happily reassure you that we did not go extinct your highness. I am King Eldrin of Valanthril, I have traveled far to have a audience with you. I bring urgent news." Ethan said as he bowed his head gently, before returning his gaze to the king of the dwarves. He watched as the dwarf rubbed his beard momentarily, his dark brown eyes glistening in the light of the lit hearths around the room. Ethan could tell he bathed regularly, for his skin was not clogged with soot as many of the dwarves he had seen coming in.

"Yes...let us speak in a more private setting then. You may return to your position guardsmen." the king said as the guard took another bow and turned to leave the room.

"Give me a moment men, I shall return quickly when I am done here." Ethan said, raising his hand into the air as the elven guards took a bow and left alongside the dwarven guard.

"I still remember the tales my grandfather told me of a land on fire long ago. The screams of people echoing throughout the night air. Many moons passed, and when the sun finally came to rise on the twelfth day, the elven kingdom was on the verge of collapse. The humans had broken their very way of life. Tell me elf, how did your people take back their kingdom?" Steelbane asked, returning his gaze back to Ethan.

"My blood runs back to the days of Valanthril, I was but a city elf back in a land called North America. The humans came, their fury alight as they cast fire down upon my family. My mother and father killed, I cast down the angry mob and sent my people word to return to our land. I flew through the night and gave the humans a message before destroying their technology indefinitely and casting a horde of dragons upon one of their cities. Now my people prepare for war, I know the humans will come." Ethan said, remembering the death of his parents as if it were yesterday. He watched the king take a seat back in his throne next to the queen.

"Good, I never did get the use for such technology. I am happy with my people fighting with sword and arrow, the way it should be. Tell me Eldrin, why have you come before me and my queen?" the king asked as he looked down at Ethan.

"I have come to reestablish trade and connection with the dwarven people, just the way our ancestors had. I have also come to ask for your aid in the coming war that will plague our lands. If the humans are not stopped, they will seek to conquer all the land once more." Ethan said, holding his head high as he watched the king contemplate his words.

"He speaks the truth...if the humans are not stopped their fury will spread a darkness to all four corners of the world. I can see it...the world burning as our people walk in shackles, enslaved by the human race just as his people were." the dwarven queen said, standing up as she walked to one of the hearths which began to emit white flames. Ethan watched as the small woman walked around it with her dress dragging far behind her, casting her hand over it as a vision began to play in the flames. He watched as the dwarven king stood up as both kings watched images flash through the fire. In one, the world burned as people ran from the human army. In another, elves and dwarfs alike walked in shackles as human guards watched over them.

"Surely the humans would not dare attack the dwarves!" Steelbane hollered out, angry at his wife's vision as he slammed his fist against the throne.

"If the Elven King does not stop what is to come, the humans shall make all perish under their reign." the queen said, looking up as the fire cast a glow on her white skin. Ethan watched as the king turned his back to them momentarily before turning back to them.

"You have your army Eldrin, there was never any doubt about that. You and your people also have your trade with us once more. The humans will never cast their dark shadow over the land again, I assure you that. Our meeting here is done, show the king to his room for the night my queen." Steelbane said as he took a seat in his throne once more as his queen walked over to Ethan.

"You have our greatest appreciation King Steelbane. I shall not let you down, that is a promise from my people and me." Ethan said as he took a gracious bow before the dwarven king and turned to take his leave.

Later That Night

Ethan stood in his bed chambers that the dwarven king had given him as three of his men stood guard at the door and the other two slept in a conjoining room.

"My liege, the dwarven queen has come to see you." one of the guards said as he walked into the room with the stout woman.

"Let us speak, thank you." Ethan said as the guard returned to his post outside the door as the queen walked further into the room.

"How do you like Bhaldum so far your highness?" the queen asked as she looked out at her city from one of the many stone openings that looked out into Bhaldum. The glow of magma cast itself into the room from the round openings where she stood.

"It is a grand city indeed, you must be very proud of it." Ethan said as he joined her at her side, towering over the much smaller woman it seemed.

"I am indeed, tis a city to be proud of with it's hardworking people. May I ask you something King Eldrin?" the queen asked, turning her blue eyes to Ethan as he looked down at her and nodded his head.

"In my visions, I saw a man. Standing taller than the elves and yourself, wielding a sword in battle at your side. Who is he?" the queen asked as she stood there, jewels dangling from combs in her hair as she looked at Ethan with questioning eyes.

"He is King Elmar, my melethril. A human who has taken rule over my kingdom alongside myself. Why do you ask?" Ethan said, his face laced with calm as he awaited the queen's answer before he watched her turn to look back at her city

"Keep a watch over him, for grave things await him if you do not. I know the pain of a heart broken over the dark grasp of death. Something I would not wish of the most hated of enemies to my kingdom. Heed my warning and all shall be well, don't and all you hold dear in your heart shall be darkened with grief. I must take my leave now...remember my words Eldrin." the queen said as she turned to leave the room, leaving Ethan baffled as he stood there in shock.

**Please review, I kinda feel like this chapter sucked a little. Maybe not my best work and what not. Anyways, review! Thanks!**


	10. Burn Bright With Us

**It's been awhile since I updated this story, so here's a brand new update! Review!**

Ethan rode his horse out of the dwarven kingdom before he turned to look back, the Queen of the Dwarves standing there in a white silk gown as she smiled at him before retreating back into her city. Ethan looked to his guards before raising his hand setting it forward as they made off with their horses, feeling a bit more secure knowing he had the aid of the Dwarves on his side.

Benny's POV

Benny walked through a city street alongside Ayla as they met with the commoners and took down their requests and checked on their well being. Benny smiled at a group of playing children as they ran by, he was the only human in the entire city besides his grandmother.

"Tis a noble thing to be doing my liege, out and about to check on the welfare of your people. You shall make a fine king beside Eldrin." Ayla said as she beamed up at Benny.

Benny nodded his head before he saw a teenage elf wandering about the street with a cup in his hand begging for coin.

"Do you know who that is over there?" Benny asked Ayla who stopped and followed his gaze over to the lonely teenage boy.

"I'm afraid not my liege, it looks as if he is homeless. It's rare, but we do have a problem with some elves being homeless or orphans after the great move here. Most of the city has been occupied though so to see one is a rare sight." Ayla said, a sad expression on her face before Benny made his way over to the teenage elf.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Benny said, the teenage elf turning to look at him before his eyes went wide and he took a bow.

"I am fine my liege...truly." the elf said as Benny knelt down to his level and reached over to lift his chin up.

"You do not have to bow before me, where is your family?" Benny asked, looking into the elf's blue eyes as he looked back with tears streaming at the edges. The teen had sparkling blue eyes with shaggy brown hair that lapped over edges of his ears as they poked outwards.

"They...they were murdered by humans right before we came here my liege. I was from a settlement of elves in Florida and my people were attacked by a group of humans hunting elves. My mother and father both perished as did most of my clan, I am one of only four survivors." the elf said as he looked into Benny's eyes before wiping his own as Ayla came to kneel beside them.

"Oh child, I'm deeply sorry. May the God's watch over them." Ayla said before the teenager turned his face away, trying to hide his tears.

"What is your name child?" Ayla asked, brushing aside some of her hair from her face as she felt for the teen and his pain.

"My name is Jinshi Aruman." Jinshi said before Benny stood up and offered him a hand, the elf taking it reluctantly.

"Come with Ayla and I back to the palace Jinshi, I have a feeling King Eldrin shall want to see you when he returns." Benny said as he helped the elf up and walked with them both to the palace as the elf looked between them both with a look of confusion.

Days Later

Ethan walked up the stairs to his palace as Ayla came to greet him, her gown dragging behind her gracefully as she took a small bow.

"Welcome home my liege, how was your trip to the Dwarven capitol?" Ayla asked as she walked up the stairs alongside Ethan would looked at her and smiled.

"They have agreed to open up trade with the Elves again and shall aid us in the coming war. Now all that remains is to get the help of the Woodland Spirits and try my luck with the Dragon Kin." Ethan said as he entered the palace doors with Ayla, Benny waiting at the entrance for him.

"Ah, you've returned my love. I have been waiting anxiously for your safe return, I have done everything you asked of me and more while you were away. I've something important I want you to see." Benny said as he lead Ethan to the Grand Dining Hall. Ethan walked into it as a few guards opened the door for them before seeing a teenager roaming around looking at everything with amazement.

"Who is this?" Ethan asked, stopping to take a look at Benny who just looked at the teenager and then back to him.

"Ayla and I were making our daily rounds through the city a few days ago to check on the people when I found him wandering the streets begging for money. His whole family was murdered before you called everyone to Valanthril. He is one of the last survivors of his whole clan, and he was all alone. I couldn't leave him out there to starve, so I brought him back. I wanted you to have a look at him before you decided anything." Benny said as he looked at Ethan who nodded his head before making his way over to the curious teen walking about.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Ethan asked, the teen turning to look at him as he nodded his head and continued to look around. Small gems of glistening rock were embedded into the wall as bright florescent rocks gave light to the room with the hearths in between the tables burned with a fiery passion.

"Indeed it is my liege...I can't believe our people have finally taken back our homeland." Jinshi said as he took a seat at one of the tables as Ethan joined him.

"We will continue to regain more of it as time goes by, soon we will be the successful empire we were before our kingdom fell." Ethan said, noticing that Jinshi never looked up form where his eyes were fixated.

"I just wish my mother and father were here to see this with me, to see the glory of the Elves brought back once more." Jinshi said, the pain of his parent's murder still fresh in his heart as he wiped away at the edges of his eyes again.

"Come with me Jinshi, I have something I wish to show you." Ethan said as he stood up and began to walk off, Jinshi following him as well as Ayla and Benny. Soon Ethan was leading Jinshi out onto a balcony that faced the Colossal Peaks. Jinshi looked up into the stars, as visions of the Milky Way sat high in the night sky. Ethan stepped up beside him as he looked up to the stars and smiled, shooting stars streaking across the sky.

"Jinshi, my mother use to point up into the night sky and tell me stories of the stars. Each one of them had it's own story, she never made one up twice. I use to look high into the sky, wishing I could just leave this world and find another. I was afraid, I was scared, but then I met Benjamin. My parents were killed in front of me, and it was all my fault. My mother had given birth to a elf and harbored it, so she was sentenced to death. There are still nights I wish nothing more than to have her still point up to the stars and tell me her stories, but I no longer wish to leave this world. This world is such a beautiful place Jinshi, filled with so many wonders and creatures. We each have our own tale of creation, just like those stars up there. We are all unique, and we all have our own destiny to play out for this world. My destiny is to restore the Elves to their former glory and regain our peoples lives back. King Elmar's destiny is to help me and aid me in helping our people. You too have a destiny that has yet to be played out, I know your pain Jinshi because I felt it firsthand just as you have. It feels like your world is crashing down, and that there no longer is a sky to look up at filled with beautiful stars. The beauty is still there my friend, you just have to open your eyes again and see it. Just open your eyes Jinshi, and let the stars guide you down your path. Join me in our fight, join me and help our people regain their glory and show the world we can be what we want to be. Don't let your destiny die with your poor parents demise, but yet let it be the fuel that fuels your star. Burn bright with your people Jinshi, burn bright with us, will you not?" Ethan said as he turned to look at Jinshi who turned to look at him with tears in his eyes. Jinshi nodded his head before rushing forward and throwing his arms around Ethan as he hugged him.

"Thank you..." Jinshi said as he wiped his eyes, both Ayla and Benny standing in the distance smiling at the two as Ethan rubbed the back of the younger teenager, the stars burning bright above the land.

**Please Review!**


End file.
